


Then and Now

by MissCactus



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Trifiesta, Trifiesta 2019, kirishima is worried
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Textes courts écrits pour le Trifiesta 2019 !





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then and Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193602) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 



Cela faisait plus de six mois depuis la dernière fois que Kirishima avait été seul chez lui. Pour la première fois, son petit appartement était complètement silencieux, pas un seul bruit pour le déranger. Hiyori dormait chez son amie et Yokozawa avait travaillé tard et avait refusé de venir après. Il avait dit que Kirishima pourrait utiliser cette soirée pour se reposer et se débarrasser des cernes grandissantes sous ses yeux.

Il avait accepté à la condition qu'il passe le week-end avec eux. Yokozawa avait grommelé un peu mais il avait cédé lorsque Hiyori avait sauté de joie à cette proposition. Kirishima rit en se souvenant de la scène. C'était Yokozawa le papa poule, pas lui.

Mais maintenant qu'il était complètement seul, avec personne pour l'occuper, il ne pouvait pas trouver la volonté de _juste_ se reposer. Il voulait voir sa fille, il voulait voir son amant... Il regarda à sa droite et vit Sorata en train de dormir. Même le chat ne pouvait pas l'occuper.

Il soupira et se laissa glisser un peu sur le canapé. Il s'ennuyait _vraiment_. Il regarda la pièce pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant et ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo de Sakura, leurs alliances posées juste à côté. Il la fixa quelques secondes et se leva pour s'en approcher.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait pensé à la mettre dans un endroit plus discret, de peur que Yokozawa serait dérangé par sa présente, mais son amant ne l'avait jamais mentionnée. Il l'encourageait même à parler plus souvent de son ex-femme, surtout pour Hiyori.

Un sourire doux apparut sur son visage quand il prit la photo dans sa main. Il se souvenait de chaque moment qu'il avait passé avec elle, leurs disputes incessantes et le fait qu'elle les gagnait toutes. Même s'il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais pu réaliser sa dernière volonté, trouver quelqu'un avec qui il serait heureux, quelqu'un qui aimerait leur fille autant qu'eux, elle avait fini par avoir raison, comme toujours.

« Tu l'aurais adoré, Sakura. Il est exactement le type de personne que tu taquinerais. » Il rit doucement. Il embrassa tendrement la photo et la reposa.

Après un dernier sourire, il se rassit sur le canapé et décida d'appeler son amant. Elle aurait adoré le taquiner, alors il allait le faire pour elle.

 


	2. Summer

Kirishima desserra sa cravate lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. La chaleur était insupportable et même en soirée il était difficile de la supporter. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un seul bruit à l'intérieur, même si Hiyori était censée être là avec Yokozawa. Il alla à la cuisine où le chat dormait par terre. Il leva son regard et se retint de rire lorsqu'il remarqua enfin son amant et sa fille sur le balcon.

Il entrouvrit la fenêtre, essayant de ne pas faire rentrer la chaleur.

« Vous êtes bien calés ? »

Hiyori le regarda, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposa. Yokozawa et elle avaient réussi à mettre deux chaises sur leur petit balcon, ils avaient tous les deux leurs pieds sur la rambarde et une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Ils semblaient être en train de bronzer, étant donné que Yokozawa était torse nu et que Hiyori était en maillot de bain.

« Papa, ne nous dérange pas s'il te plaît. » Il haussa un sourcil et retint un nouveau rire au ton de sa fille. « Tu as de la glace dans le congélateur. »

« Alors quoi, vous êtes meilleurs amis maintenant ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape, vous allez parler derrière mon dos ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

Mais son sourire s'estompa lorsque Yokozawa sourit et Hiyori força un rire sans répondre à sa question.

« Vraiment ? »

« Au revoir, papa. » Dit-elle, fermant la fenêtre et laissant Kirishima seul à l'intérieur.

Il avait l'impression que son amant venait juste de lui voler sa fille. Ou que sa fille venait de lui voler son amant. Dans tous les cas, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

 


	3. Family

Depuis que son père avait commencé à passer du temps avec Yokozawa, Hiyori avait remarqué qu'il souriait plus souvent. Il avait toujours été gentil et aimant, mais elle savait qu'il se sentait seul. Il était heureux avec elle, mais aimer son enfant et aimer un autre adulte était différent. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Lorsqu'il avait ramené Yokozawa chez eux, elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin que ce qu'elle voyait. Il semblait toujours énervé contre lui mais il était gentil et, même s'il ne le montrait pas souvent, elle savait qu'il les aimait autant qu'eux l'aimaient. Ils se disputaient et parfois Yokozawa ne leur rendait pas visite pendant des jours (mais il lui envoyait toujours des messages pour lui demander si elle voulait qu'il vienne pour l'aider avec ses devoirs ou les tâches ménagères... il était si gentil !), mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier.

Alors quand ses amis à l'école lui demandaient si ne pas avoir de mère la rendait triste, elle ne répondait pas. Elle aurait voulu rencontrer sa mère, mais avoir onii-chan la rendait heureuse.

« Hiyo sourit ! Tu vois, je suis drôle ! » Elle rit lorsque Yokozawa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Papa, n'embête pas onii-chan ! »

Ils étaient une famille.

 


	4. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'ai cette idée en tête depuis des années! un ua où yokozawa serait le baby-sitter de hiyo et kirishima tombe amoureux de lui. sauf qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser partir parce qu'il ne pourrait plus faire garder hiyo, alors il laisse trainer ça pendant des années ahah  
> un jour je développerai tout ça... lol

« Je suis rentré. » Kirishima enleva ses chaussures et alla à la cuisine où Yokozawa aidait Hiyori.

« Bonsoir, Kirishima-san. » Dit-il avec un sourire poli.

« Désolé de t'avoir obligé à rester si tard. » S'excuse Kirishima.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » Il y eut un silence gênant et Hiyori les fixa. « Je devrais y aller. » Ajoute Yokozawa.

« Oh, euh, ouais, alors à demain ? » Demanda Kirishima.

Yokozawa acquiesça simplement avant de caresser la tête de Hiyori. « Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide. » Elle lui sourit et il partit.

Kirishima soupira tristement. Une fois de plus il n'avait pas pu trouver le courage de lui demander de dîner avec lui.

« Tu sais, ça commence à être ridicule, papa. » Dit franchement Hiyori. « J'ai treize ans, je n'ai plus besoin de baby-sitter. »

« Tu n'aimes pas Yokozawa ? » Demanda Kirishima en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si ! Mais je pense qu'il serait heureux si tu lui demandais de venir pour _toi_ , pas pour moi. » Elle soupira. « Tu es un grand garçon, tu peux l'inviter à sortir. »

Kirishima cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Si même sa fille remarquait à quel point il voulait sortir avec lui, peut-être qu'il commençait vraiment à être ridicule.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
